The present invention relates generally to cylindrical microlenses and more particularly to mounting systems and couplers for such microlenses.
Due to the small size of cylindrical microlenses, which are typically less than 1 mm in maximum cross-sectional extent, handling of these microlenses is difficult. Hence, mounting them and attaching them to optical systems can be very tedious even for experienced users. What is needed is more easily handled package for systems containing cylindrical microlenses.